No Regrets
by israel.frias.12
Summary: - No remorse, all right? - I finish telling him with that smile that she liked a lot.


**No Regrets**

How had they come to that? Not even she understood it very well, she only remembered that Daisuke went to see her at home after being finally discharged from the hospital after all the disaster with Ordinemon: they ate, they laughed, they talked, as they had for so many months that they did not and ...

Right now he was in the bed of his room, with a sheet covering his naked body, his face more than flushed as he repeated the question over and over in his head. He looked out of the corner of his eye at his companion, he seemed to be in the same situation.

Maybe it was time ... Maybe it was the situation ... Maybe the excitement of seeing him finally safe and sound after knowing he disappeared for so long, to the point of thinking that ... NO, he did not want to imagine or think anymore nothing like that ... maybe it was not worth looking for because ...

There was no sound but the breathing of each one, the slight ticking of the wall clock and the movement of the canopy of the trees outside when the wind blew.

Hikari watched him for a while: her burgundy hair always disheveled, her chest bare and her dark brown eyes pointing towards who knows where. Actually at that moment he was much more attractive than Takeru thought, but he shook his head repeatedly. Even so, he could not help but continue seeing it enraptured.

He could not avoid the constant detail that Daisuke no longer wore the glasses that his brother had given him. She did not even dare to ask him, she did not want to bother him, she knew that things between Taichi and Daisuke were not the same as before and for reasons that she did not understand yet there was some friction and even sparks between them ...

\- Do you think ... we did well? - dared to ask, getting a look full of intrigue on the part of Daisuke.

Yes, that was a very stupid question.

He could not help but feel a twinge of pain before his incredulous gaze. For a strange moment he wanted her to give him a yes, that he had realized that, even if he continued to deny it, he still loved her. He slapped himself mentally. NO, she wanted Takeru, not her other best friend, she liked him a lot and did not want to risk the strong friendship that her dark friend so much sought to recover, right?

If they had asked him that a few days or even hours ago, he would have answered that it was true, but given the circumstance, he now doubted. Not only for what he had finished a few minutes ago, but also for the "twisted" thoughts that housed his head in these moments.

Because it was true and indisputable the fact that he had slept with Motomiya, just as it was also true that he liked her, although it hurt to admit it.

\- Was it your first time? - Released the brunette with some fear. The intense look made that his partner did not have the courage to tell him the truth (much less tell him about the "intimate encounters" he had with Mimi every time he visited her in New York), so he put on his best poker face and claimed with the head. The girl felt a strange happiness when Daisuke nodded.

Unlike her, Daisuke had no doubts: he felt like the worst trash on the planet. Time and time again he had assured Takeru that he no longer had feelings for Hikari and even he insisted until the fatigue that the blond stopped playing gigolo with his companions and that he once confessed his feelings to his friend .. But there he was, and to top it all off, he could say without hesitation that he had enjoyed it ... Of course at the time, because now guilt pricked his conscience, reminding him how bad his act had been.

He felt uncomfortable under the gaze of the chosen one of the light that ran from top to bottom. He was grateful that his waist, and the bottom of it, to the feet were covered by the sheet of the bed. He did not like the way he looked at him, he seemed so free of guilt and regret.

She sat on the edge of the bed, about to go to the bathroom-needed to take advantage of being completely alone in the house and take a good shower, not only to clarify the ideas, but also to remove the sticky sweat from the body, but the Hikari's female hand stopped him. He saw her hesitate and stir a little from her place.

\- I-I do not want you to go-stammered Hikari, after hesitating a bit.

Daisuke's eyes widened, surprised by the statement.

\- Calm down, I'm just going to the bathroom - he clarified, with his usual radiant smile.

Another moment of silence occurred, while Hikari recalled a small argument she had had with Daisuke for quite some time about sometimes getting fed up with her being too good and disinterested. He remembered verbatim the words of the brunette:

_"Can not you ever in your life allow yourself to be a bit selfish, Hikari !?"_

With that simple phrase the chestnut was decided.

If Daisuke before felt like the worst garbage on the planet, now as the worst in the Universe. Hikari did not allow him to finish his action, because of a tiron and catching him off guard he returned it to her and kissed him in such a passionate way and although it cost him to assimilate it, Daisuke corresponded to him.

Little by little they returned to commit the same act, letting themselves be guided by their instincts. The silence that once reigned in the room with slight interruptions was now completely corrupted by the moans and gasps of both.

For luck of the two, that night was Saturday and already Sunday morning when they woke up Taichi had recently returned from a party and without noticing anything went to sleep in his room as a trunk. What I do not overlook either is that Taichi apparently had not returned alone and his mysterious companion went to sleep with him. Another odd thing that Daisuke noticed were the black-framed glasses left on the kitchen table that clearly were not Taichi's.

Wanting to avoid any inconvenience and any bad time to Hikari to his brother to get to see him there, Daisuke told him it was better that he left home without making a sound. However, Hikari, touched by her concern, insisted that even if they had a light and quiet breakfast before leaving. Even at times like this she was still a tenderness!

After a while, Daisuke was enlisted and ready to retire. However, he knew that he could not leave like this. Knowing the chestnut, the safest thing is that as soon as the door was closed behind her, the girl would start to drill her head for what happened last night and feel more and more guilt for what happened. I did not have to be like that.

I needed to make it clear to her friend that everything was fine, nobody got hurt. that what happened does not have to be an error or a bad experience, but a beautiful memory of only the two of them. Things would continue as before and that, no matter what, he would always remain his faithful friend for everything.

\- Hikari - I call her. The brunette just watched him intently as he walked towards her. The brunette could clearly see his worried face. Then he placed his hand on his head, he could feel it trembling with he gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead causing not only a strong blush on her face but also her whole body to relax.

\- No remorse, all right? - I finish telling him with that smile that she liked a lot. After this he could see how Hikari with a big smile and shining eyes rushed on him and gave him a big hug which did not take long to respond.

And it was true. Everything would continue as before, with a small difference ... Daisuke and Hikari were not only great friends, but from that night ... They were accomplices ... and that drew a smile on each one's face.


End file.
